noalensworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Evrion
Victory lies not in a single moment. Victory only reveals itself when you're the last one standing - everyone else lying to your feet, either wounded or dead. - Evrion to Noalen Evrion is a Circle-trained elf mage from the Free Marches. He joins the Inquisition in 9:41 Dragon along with the last of the 'Loyal Mages' under the leadership of Vivienne. Overview Physical Appearance The first thing most people notice about Evrion is his unusual eye colour. His eyes are of ghostly grey colouring, described as either 'eerie' or 'piercing' by most. Evrion is tall - at 5'11 he stands taller than most any elf he encounters - or human for that matter. He has a slender, athletic build and thanks to a rigid exercise regime, has developed into a mass of lean muscle. He has a fairly long, slender face, deep-set eyes, elegantly arched lips and black hair which is kept shaved at the sides. Evrion has a scar above his right eye, a gift bestowed upon him by one of the Templars who found him in the wilderness near Kirkwall in 9:31 Dragon. Evrion also bears scars around his temples, which represent the outlines of Mythal's vallaslin - a bodily modification he embellished himself with during his time in Montsimmard. Outside of battle, Evrion generally maintains a formal style of dress and has meticulous grooming habits. Personality Bit too serious 'n up 'is own arse, far as I'm concerned. - Sera to Noalen about Evrion Evrion is stoic and quiet - this one doesn't waste words. He was trained as a guard and Battlemage, taught to follow orders without question. On the surface, this is exactly how Evrion comes across. But beneath these thick walls lies an individual who cares deeply for 'his' people. To achieve his goals, Evrion can be downright ruthless and cruel; especially after the Circles fall his already volatile temper takes a turn for the worse. Vivienne - his mentor - knows him well enough to keep him in check and soothe him but to say that Evrion has anger management issues would be an understatement. Deeply scarred by his experiences in both Kirkwall and Orlais, Evrion has become withdrawn and cold. He can be pleasant and polite when the situation calls for it, but there is a distinct sense of detachment pervading him at all times. Nevertheless, Evrion has learned how to play The Grand Game - and he's learned it well under the tutelage of Madame de Fer. He is cunning and observant and has no qualms using people to achieve his goals. After spending so much time among the Orlesian nobility and the lavish environments of the Montsimmard Circle, Evrion has become snobbish and developed a taste for the finer things in life - whether it be clothes, food or comfortable surroundings. Despite all this, Evrion is a highly emotional individual - he has strong connections to the Fade and all its whims, though these he has learned to suppress far too well. To most, it becomes evident fairly quickly however that Evrion is fair and merciful in his dealings with others. He is compassionate - especially to those he considers to be the 'underdog'. He possesses a strong sense of justice, one so strong it can make him come across as self-righteous from time to time. 'Talents and Skills' Evrion is an extremely talented mage. Excelling at Primal and Spirit Magic, it became clear early on in his training that he was exceptionally suited to become a Battlemage. He has a particular penchant for protective magic and in battle frequently makes use of Storm Magic - a skill honed to perfection with the help of Vivienne. Evrion's 'staff' is a magical blade of electricity, which he frequently dual-wields in combination with a Spirit Blade. He is skilled at armed combat and has shown little difficulty besting even seasoned Chevaliers in one-on-one combat in the past. Biography Little is known about Evrion's life before 9:31 Dragon - that is to say: nothing at all. He was found at the end of summer of that year in a barn near Kirkwall by Templars. Evrion had no recollection of a life before this but was peculiarly skilled at magic regardless. At being confronted with danger, he reflexively turned to magic to repel his attackers with Storm Magic. After negating his magic, one of these Templars attacked him, which left a scar above his right eye. Evrion broke into tears and begged for his life, at which the Templars decided to take him to the Gallows in Kirkwall. Once there, not even recalling his own name, he was given the name 'Evrion' by the Chantry sisters, named after one of Andraste's adopted sons. Evrion quickly rose through the ranks of the Gallows. What he lacked in finesse, he made up for in natural talent and it quickly became evident to First Enchanter Orsino that the Gallows could not offer Evrion the tutelage he required. In 9:35 Dragon, Orsino's request to have Evrion transferred to the Circle of Montsimmard was authorised at last. In Orlais, Evrion was destined to be trained as a Knight Enchanter for the Orlesian Imperial Army, even encouraged to aim for the Personal Guard of the Divine. First Enchanter Vivienne took a liking to him and became Evrion's personal mentor. As her protégé, Evrion blossomed as both a mage and later a member of Orlais' high society. Vivienne ensured Evrion a noble patron and introduced him to the Orlesian Imperial Court in 9:39 Dragon, just short of the start of the Mage Rebellion. Inquisition Relationships Trivia